Six Months
by Gabs
Summary: Vaughn has to go to Spain for a year, but he and Syd make a pact to meet again...
1. The Pact

Six Months

Disclsimer: Not mine, so leave me alone! I'm gonna go watch me some Colin Farrell now…

Set after Phase One, nothing beyond that has occurred. This is for the SD-1 April challenge.

          "What? Vaughn, how can they be doing that? It's not fair!" Vaughn waited patiently for Sydney to end her tirade.

          "I know Syd. Believe me, I know. But it's only for a year, and it's important."

          "What's so important about it that you can't do it here?"

          "I think maybe the out of country experience part…"

          "You're not funny."

          "I'm not trying to be. Syd, the CIA wants me to have some foreign experience. If I spend a year in Spain, I can get a good promotion when I come back." I thought for a minute.

          "Do you even speak Spanish?"

          "Of course. I never mentioned this before, but I actually speak 20 languages." Sydney's eyes, which had previously been fixed anywhere but on his face, now flew up to meet his own jade orbs.

          "What?" He grinned impishly.

          "I'm kidding. But it got you to look at me."

          "Vaughn, I'm sorry if I don't seem supportive. You know I want what's best for you. But we just took SD-6 down last night, and now they want you to leave tomorrow?"

          "I know it's pretty abrupt-" he ignored her mumbled comments, "-but I won't have this opportunity again for at least three more years. And by that time, who's to say I'd want to leave?" Sydney understood the unspoken message in his words.

          "And they're not changing their minds? They won't even give you a week off?"

          "No. If I'm going, I have to leave tomorrow."

          "When did they ask you? I mean, did you have time to think, or was it a sudden thing?"

          "Just this morning," Vaughn sighed.

          "Ok," Sydney said quietly, finally accepting defeat.

          "Syd, just because I'm gone for a year, it doesn't mean we won't see each other for another year." Sydney frowned lightly.

          "Well, that's true… you sound like you have something specific in mind." Vaughn shrugged playfully, finally drawing a real smile from Sydney. She leaned over and nudged him, urging him to keep going.

          "Yeah, I have something in mind." With that, Vaughn leaned against the railing and looked out at the water. Sydney stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to continue. When she realized he wasn't going to say anymore, she made an angry noise and smacked his arm. He looked at her in mock surprise.

          "What was that for?"

          "Tell me what you're planning, or I'll smack you again." He held up his hands and gave her an innocent look. Syd glared at him.

          "Ok, ok, here's what I was thinking: instead of waiting for a whole year to pass, we can meet back here, at the pier, in exactly six months. And after that, we can meet here again the day I get back. And who knows, maybe we'll see each other in between those times." A smile slowly spread across Sydney's face. 

          "You like that?" Vaughn asked somewhat nervously.

          "I like it." He smiled at her. Suddenly, he glanced down at his watch, and then smiled apologetically.

          "I have to run Syd, I still have a ton of packing to do."

          "Do you need any help?"

          "No, I know you have a lot to do with the takedown yesterday. You take care of that, I'll do my packing, and I will see you in six months." Sydney nodded.

          "Ok. Six months it is." They each lingered a moment longer before going their separate ways.


	2. Week One

"Hey Syd. How are you doing?" She gave him a look.

"It's only been one week, Will. I can live without him for a while."

"I know you can Syd, but I know you must miss him."

"Of course I do. But it's only for a year, and I'll see him in six months. Until then, there's always e-mail. And phone calls and letters. And maybe accidental meetings on missions…" Will laughed.

"Wow, glad to see you don't miss him too much already." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, shut up. I need to get to work, I'll see you tonight."

"Another late night?"

"Of course. We're still dealing with everything from the takedown." Will nodded in understanding.

"Francie and I will make something for dinner, I'll leave some out for you." Sydney raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure making dinner is all you'll do…" Will made a face, and it was his turn to stick his tongue out.

"Get to work!" Laughing, Sydney headed out the door. When she sat down at her computer twenty minutes later, the first thing she saw was a new e-mail notification. She opened it to see that it was from Vaughn. Smiling to herself, Sydney quickly read the contents of the short note.

"Hey Syd, Spain's not too bad. Sorry I haven't had the chance to get in touch, this first week's been pretty hectic! The work, on the other hand, has been pretty dull so far. A full week, and I have yet to see a single person with bozo red hair walk in- can you believe that? Work beckons, so I'd better answer. I expect to hear from you soon!"

No longer able to hide her smile, Sydney hit the reply button. She took a moment to organize her thoughts before beginning to type her response. She had just gotten past her greeting when her father appeared. Sydney gave him a worried look.

"Should you be back at work so soon after what happened?" she asked in concern, recalling the incident with Geiger. Jack brushed off her concern.

"I'm fine. Kendall wants to see us in his office, now." With a reluctant look at her unfinished e-mail, Sydney closed the message and followed her father. They found Kendall sitting in his office, waiting somewhat patiently. He had been much easier to work with in the week since SD-6 was taken down, though Sydney continually wondered how long that transformation would last.

"Jack, Sydney," Kendall nodded to each of them in turn. "I appreciate all the hard work you each have done over the past year. But as you both know, Sloane and Sark are still out there. Until they have been apprehended, neither of you will be given new long-term assignments. Our main focus will be on capturing them. Any questions?"

"Do we have any idea where they are?" Sydney asked. Kendall shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but no. We've had no intel on Sloane's whereabouts since he disappeared from SD-6. As for Sark, you, Miss Bristow, were apparently the last person to see him."

"What about Dixon and Marshall? What's happening with them?" Jack took that one.

"Marshall has already agreed to a job with the CIA. He starts tomorrow, when he's officially cleared. Dixon will also be cleared tomorrow, but he has given no indication of accepting a CIA position." Kendall looked at Sydney as Jack finished his explanation.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to help out with that?"

"It's not that I'm not willing- I'd love to work with him again, and I'd be more than happy to do what I can to convince him to join the CIA. But I don't think he'd be very happy to see me right now." Kendall nodded.

"Alright then. We'll keep trying with him. Thank you both for stopping in." The Bristows stood and walked out. Sydney returned to her computer as Jack faded into the hallway, on his way to the former SD-6 headquarters. Sydney reopened the e-mail from Vaughn, and quickly set about replying to it. She was just getting started when Weiss tapped her computer.

"Lunch in five minutes, care to come with me?" With a light laugh, Sydney nodded.

"Sure. Just let me finish this real quick." A crooked smile touched Weiss' lips.

"Ok. Tell Vaughn I said hey."

"What makes you think it has anything to do with Vaughn?" Weiss rolled his eyes.

"Syd, I wasn't born yesterday. You don't smile like that for just anything, especially not dull CIA work." Sydney grinned.

"Ok, fine. You got me there." Weiss smiled triumphantly.

"Be back in five." She took the time allotted to write Vaughn a quick e-mail.

'Hey, glad Spain's being good to you. Don't worry about me, just take your time getting things in order over there. I'm off for lunch with Weiss, who says hi by the way. Sorry this is so short. Take care of yourself!' Sydney looked over the e-mail and sighed, promising herself she'd write a better one tomorrow. She clicked the send button, and stood up just as Weiss returned.

"Ready?" he questioned. She nodded.

"Sure. Let's go." He smiled at her and led the way out.

Now, for my lovely reviewers…

Star: Thank you, glad you liked! This whole thing will be finished by April 14th.

Ryanne: Nope, no finding other people. That's just not allowed, not for this fic anyway.

Catherine: Thank you, I appreciate the feedback! Another update will be here soon.

Nana: Yeah, the first six months will probably go by pretty fast, I think…

Chele: It's going to follow Syd more than Vaughn, so you'll definitely see what she does in the time apart.

Kimmers: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it!

Jade: I've been told this is the happiest story I've done to date. Ironic, considering it revolves around a year-long separation…


	3. Lunch with Weiss

          Sydney and Weiss headed to Dairy Queen for lunch, and each ordered a hamburger and a blizzard. As they went to sit down, Weiss grabbed a pair of sporks.

          "I didn't know they had these here," he commented.

          "Neither did I. Then again, I didn't think it would be important to keep track of which fast food places carry sporks." Weiss looked at her in dismay.

          "How can you not? Sporks are the epitome of brilliance!"

          "What? How do you figure?" With an aggravated sigh, Weiss pulled out one of the sporks.

          "Syd, look at this. It's a spoon. It's a fork. You can eat your salad, or you can finish your soup. And, I bet it would make a great weapon." He nodded confidently. 

          "You may have a point on the first thing there, but really Weiss- a weapon? You'd have to be certifiably crazy to try to use this thing as a weapon."

          "What? Syd, take a good look. You can totally use one of these to prod someone. It's like a cow prod… or something."

          "Yeah… or something," Sydney said dryly. Weiss shook his head.

          "Syd… I can't believe you. You know I'm going to have a talk with Mike about you, right?"

          "And tell him what? That I don't like sporks?"

          "You don't like them? You didn't mention that!"

          "So sorry, let me correct myself: tell him that I don't think sporks are the definition of brilliance?"

          "That's exactly what I'll do."

          "Oh really? And just what is Vaughn supposed to do about it?" Weiss remained thoughtfully silent as he finished his hamburger.

          "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

          "Meaning you don't know."

          "Exactly." Sydney rolled her eyes.

          "You're goofy, Weiss," she noted as she started on her blizzard.

          "Goofy? Me? Syd, I am completely serious."

          "Whatever Weiss." The rest of lunch was passed with companionable idle chatter, and fifteen minutes later, they were back at the JTF.

          "Thanks Weiss. You know, just because Vaughn's gone, you don't have to keep me occupied."

          "You're welcome, and are you kidding? Vaughn's in Spain for a year- I get to make my move on you!" he grinned widely, and she laughed.

          "And are you going to tell Vaughn that, too?"

          "Umm… no. I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid."        

          "No, you're not. Thanks again, lunch was fun. But really, that spork thing is a bit unhealthy."

          "Syd, someday, you'll realize just how important sporks are in this world of ours. And when you do, you will thank me for being the first person to try to make you understand the necessity of those marvelous items."

          "Weiss… I don't know about you."

          "No one does, Bristow… no one does…" With that, and one more grin, he wandered away. She returned to her desk to take care of some more paperwork regarding the Alliance. Three hours later, Sydney was done. She walked out to the parking lot and was opening her car door when she noticed something on the windshield, stuck under the wipers. She almost laughed out loud when she realized what it was: a spork. She tucked it into her purse and headed home.

**star:** Hehe the communication gets better in coming chapters, I promise! Those short e-mails just won't do, nope…

**PenguinFlavoredFilm:** This one's going to be updated very often- aiming for at least every other day, if not more- since it's got to be finished by April 14th, end date of the SD-1 April challenge.

**Jelei:** I love writing the Weiss parts, so I'm glad you like reading them!

**Kimmers:** Yeah, they quite likely will get pretty frustrated… but I'll take care of that…

**nana:** You're counting the weeks?? LOL good, now I don't have to… hehe.

**Ana:** Review much appreciated! Thanks for reading!

**sheeplover:** Thanks! I thought the six month thing would be fun… but it's the one year mark I'm really looking forward to…

**rach:** Hehe, hinting at anything in particular? LOL.

**charmedgal005:** I'm not sure if Sark will make an appearance or not… ooh, wait, that would be good… I might just do that…

**nattie700:** Jealousy… I hadn't quite planned on having any of that… but maybe I can work it in.

**Jade:** Hehe yeah, this is a bit happier than Man… I thought it would be fun to take a vacation from the world of angst that I tend to live in when writing my fics… hehe.


	4. Confronting Kendall

            At home that night, Sydney, Francie, and Will shared an easy dinner before settling down to watch 'Young Frankenstein'- one of Will's favorite movies. He retired around midnight, about an hour after the movie ended, leaving Sydney and Francie alone to talk.

            "So what's up with Michael?" Francie questioned suddenly.  Sydney looked at her in surprise, wondering if Francie had read her mind. She couldn't stop the blush that covered her face. Francie raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, you can't say nothing. Not with that kind of reaction." Sydney looked away.

"Well, um… we sorta… ok, we kissed." With that out, Sydney brought her gaze back up, brushing back a strand of hair in the process.

"Really? When?" Sydney's mind raced, trying to come up with an answer. She still couldn't tell Francie about SD-6 and the CIA. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"On a bank trip."

"I see. So what next?"

"Well, he's out of the country for a year…"

"How come?"

"He needs some special training so he can get a promotion at the bank."

"And he can't get that training here?"

"Well, part of it is out of country experience."

"So you won't see him for a whole year?"

"He's going to try to come back for a visit in six months."

"I hope he makes it."

"Thanks," Sydney said with a smile.

"I'm going to bed now too. Sleep well," Francie yawned

"You too," Sydney replied. As Francie disappeared into her room, Sydney frowned slightly. Francie didn't seem quite herself. She spent a few more minutes on the couch, pondering this, before finally going to bed herself. 

The next day at work, Sydney decided it was time to have a talk with Kendall. After setting her belongings at her desk, she went in search of him. It was in his office that she confronted him.

"It's been well over a week since SD-6 and the Alliance fell. In that time, I have done nothing but paperwork. I'm a trained field agent, not a paper pusher. When are you going to give me another mission?"

"Agent Bristow, I never imagined you would miss having your life threatened on a regular basis."

"First of all, neither did I. Second of all, my life is always going to be threatened as long as Sloane is free. And third, don't change the subject."

"Fine. You want to know why you haven't been sent out? I'll tell you: we thought it was in your own best interests. After SD-" Sydney cut him off.

"Wait, wait: who is encompassed in this 'we' you mentioned?" Kendall said nothing, and Sydney sighed.

"My father."

"And Agent Vaughn."

"What? Vaughn's in on it too?"

"We all felt it would be best for you to have some time to recuperate. What happened was a life changing event, you can't just expect to be sent out on some other mission the day after the Alliance falls."

"You're absolutely right. However, I should have had some say in the matter, or at least been informed of this decision! Besides, it's been ten days now, I think I've had plenty of time to 'recuperate,' as you put it."

"Fine. If that's how you feel, I'll see to it that you get sent on a mission as soon as possible." Not entirely sure what to say, Sydney nodded and turned to leave the room. She was on her way back to her desk when she realized she hadn't been down to see her mother in almost two weeks. She quickly changed course and headed down the long hallway.

Irina looked up from her meditation as her daughter appeared in front of her cell. Sydney smiled apologetically.

"I know it's been a while, things have been really hectic. I'm sorry." Irina shook her head.

"Don't apologize. I'm grateful you take the time to visit at all."

"Can I take it you've heard about SD-6?"

"Yes. Your father came to see me a few days ago.

"Did he tell you about Vaughn?" Irina frowned slightly.

"No. Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He's just… in Spain for a year." Irina seemed surprised by that information.

"How did that happen?" Sydney explained as much as she could, and Irina listened carefully before commenting.

"Perhaps you'll have a mission to Spain sometime before that six month mark." Sydney grinned impishly.

"Well, that's what I'm hoping…" Irina laughed. 

"Take care of yourself Sydney."

"You too mom. I won't be gone as long next time." With an enigmatic smile on her lips, Irina watched her daughter walk down the hall. As she reached the end, Sydney turned back and waved before continuing on her way.

She didn't see or hear from Kendall at all that day.  It was a full week before he called her in to give her a new assignment. Her father and Weiss were also on hand, and Marshall put in his first official CIA appearance.

"This is going to be a simple mission. You're going in, retrieving a disk, and getting out. Weiss will be accompanying you, and Jack will be on comms on this end. Any questions?" Sydney picked up the folder in front of her and looked over the mission specs briefly. Kendall turned his attention to the tech genius.

"Marshall?"

"Ok. Well, this is my first day, and I'm a bit nervous. Of course, Mr. Kendall isn't quite as scary as Mr. Sloane- he always gave me that evil eye of his, you know what I mean?- but, uh, it's still intimidating. Anyway, what we have here is nothing all that special, it's just your basic glass cutting laser disguised as a hairclip…" he went on to explain how to operate the device, and five minutes later, Kendall cut him off with a brisk "thank you." Marshall sat down and smiled at Sydney, who returned the look. Kendall spoke one last time before exiting the conference room.

"You leave tomorrow morning." 

This was done a few days ago, but ff.net wouldn't let me upload. *sigh* Ah well. More updates very soon!

Jade: Hehe, a holiday from angst… randomness rocks! Ooh, alliteration…

andy: Yes, sporks are grrrrrreat! I don't know that I'll actually have the W/V convo in here, since this is Syd focused, but I might…

Lor: No, I don't think I'll be doing anything other than Syd/Weiss friendship.

Kiki: Hmm, my fics are rarely called cute… gee, I wonder why… thanks!

Ryanne: So are you for Sark appearing, or against? I haven't decided on him either way yet…

chicken: Oh, no no, I love sporks! I have a bit of an unhealthy (according to some) fixation on them…

tennischickGGEA: LOL there might be some Vaughn coming up… maybe, possibly… hee.

nana: The sporks are infamous? What fun! Sporkerific!

Egyptian Kat: Hehe… I'm well versed in the usage of sporks… though I would certainly like to hear the story you mentioned. And yeah, I think Vaughn needs some sporks too…


	5. Rain in Castlebar

          At home that night, Sydney and Will had time to talk, as Francie hadn't yet returned from the restaurant.

          "So you're going on another mission?"

          "Yeah, finally."

          "You sound… happy." Sydney shrugged.

          "Well… yeah, I am, actually."

          "What? Syd, you're crazy." She shrugged.

          "Maybe. But this is my life, at least for now. And I have to live it the only way I truly know how." Will sighed.

          "And what exotic locale are they shipping you off to this time?"

          "Unfortunately, not Spain…" she lamented. He smiled sympathetically, following her to her room as she began to pack.

          "So where is it? Some other foreign country I've never even heard of before?"

          "Will, if you've never heard of Ireland, I think we might have to kick you out." He laughed.

          "Ok, I'm familiar with that one." Sydney grinned and turned back to her bag, which she had almost finished packing. 

          "So what do you have to do in Ireland?" Will questioned idly.

          "You know Will, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Sydney commented as she zipped up her bag. Noting the silence, she turned to find him looking at the floor, a concerned expression on his face. She took a step towards him and grabbed his chin, raising his eyes to meet her own.

          "Don't be so gullible." He shook his head.

          "Syd, just because you can probably kick my ass, you don't have to-" he was cut off by a short laugh from Sydney.

          "Will, there's no 'probably' involved here. I would totally kick your ass if I wanted to." He sighed deeply and dramatically.

          "Thanks Syd. I was attempting to keep just one small shred of dignity, but that's ok, I don't need it…"

          "Oh, don't worry Will, not like anyone else will ever know that I can kick your ass." He gave her a look, and she burst into laughter.

          "I need to get some sleep Will, I leave bright and early tomorrow."

          "Well that's new," Will mumbled as she ushered him out. The next morning, she barely had time to greet her friends and give Francie the standard bank trip line before she was out the door and on her way. She met Weiss and Jack at the JTF, where they were each given a headset.

          "We don't anticipate any trouble, but keep in contact just in case," Jack told Sydney as she and Weiss boarded the plane.

          "Will do," she promised. Weiss had gotten settled into his seat and was now pulling out a folder to review the mission once again. Sydney soon followed suit, and they passed the first hour in silence. When she was satisfied that she knew all the ins and outs of the mission, Sydney filed everything back into the folder and set it on the table in front of her. Glancing up at her, Weiss leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

          "You ready?" she asked.

          "I'm always ready," he replied seriously. Sydney grinned.

          "Of course you are." He looked indignant.

          "Syd, I am totally ready. I mean, did you know that the Irish legal system is based on English common law, substantially modified by indigenous concepts?" Sydney rolled her eyes.

          "I recall seeing that in the notes somewhere, though I still don't know how that's relevant to this mission." Weiss shrugged.

          "I don't know either, but it's good random trivia." At that moment, another agent appeared from the cabin, looking a bit worried.

          "What's going on?" Weiss asked, all business.  

          "It's nothing major, but we've received reports indicating rain in Castlebar," the agent said, noting the city they were destined for. 

          "Well that's just our luck." Weiss sighed.

**star:** There will be some lovely S/V-ness at the six month mark, it's all been playing out in my head. I just need to get there first!

**Ryanne:** So you vote yes on Sark? (I sound like a political campaign or something). I still haven't decided on him yet…

**nattie:** I'm updating pretty fast right now because I need to have this done to a certain point by the 14th. I've actually got it typed thru ch. 7, I'm just uploading one chapter per day.

**chat:** Wow… you're crazy too! LOL. Thanks for the luck, I think I'll need it. Now, go catch up with the rest of the updates at SD-1!

**Some crazy chick:** Gee, whoever could this be? Hehe, yeah, you're definitely the #1 stalker. Thanks!


	6. The Mission

          "It's just a little bit of rain, it won't matter," Weiss said grumpily, mimicking Sydney. She had made that declaration just before they landed. Weiss had had his reservations, but he said nothing. Now, with the floodgates open and water seeping into every imaginable spot, he sighed in annoyance. Sydney looked at him apologetically.

          "I'm sorry Weiss. But either way, we have to finish with this." He sighed again.

          "I know. Let's go." They finished loading the van and headed up the road to Castlebar. Twenty minutes later, they were at their destination. Weiss parked the van and moved into the back with his equipment.

          "I hope the weather doesn't affect how any of this works," he said worriedly. Sydney gave him a reassuring smile. She then hopped out of the van and ran towards the house. Weiss' voice soon came through.

          "Remember, the only security measures in place are the two cameras."

          "Right," Sydney replied, recalling that one camera was on the back of the building and the other was inside, near the room she had to gain access to.

          "If you can avoid the first one, you shouldn't have a problem with the one on the inside," Weiss reminded her. She didn't respond, continuing to pick her way carefully across the yard, using whatever cover she could. A moment later, she spotted the camera and ducked quickly behind a tree.

          "Weiss, I see the first one."

          "You remember what to do?"

          "Yeah."

          "Ok. Just talk to me if you need any help." Sydney waited until the camera had swiveled as far as it could in the other direction, and then made her break. She pressed herself against the glass door and held her breath, not moving a muscle as the camera turned again. When it moved back the other way, she pulled her hairclip out and activated Marshall's glasscutter. Blinking against the rain, she sliced swiftly through the door, pausing only when the camera switched focus.

          "Weiss, the camera is automated, right?"

          "Yeah. Why? Is it not moving in a rhythm?" 

          "I just wanted to make sure." Pushing through the hole she had created in the door, Sydney entered the house. 

          "I'm in," she breathed.

          "Good. Just remember where to step and you won't have a problem with the other camera." She quickly headed up the stairs, slowing her pace as she approached the room containing the disk. She looked around carefully until she spotted a painting of an empty bed. The odd portrait was the boundary of the camera's reach.

          "Painting, three steps forward, wait two seconds, clock," she recited. A moment later she followed the steps, ending up next to an antique clock.

          "Halfway there," Weiss noted.

          "So far so good," Sydney agreed.

          "Four steps forward, wait seven seconds, two more steps, and you're in," Weiss stated. With a deep breath, Sydney followed the procedure, and was in the room thirty seconds later.

          "Good job Syd. Jack said to remind you that you can shut off the cameras from in there, make it easier on yourself getting out." Sydney nodded to herself and quickly sorted through the disks she found on the table.

          "Blue with green writing… found it!"

          "Ok. Get back out here, but be careful."

          "I'm always careful." 

          "Right," she heard Weiss mumble.

          "You'll pay for that later."

          "I know."

          "So long as you know," Sydney muttered as she cut off the cameras. Tucking the disk into a safe pocket, she raced down the stairs and out into the rain. A moment later, she was back in the van, and they were on their way back to the plane.

          "Piece of cake," Weiss said matter of factly.

          "Sure, easy for you to say. You just had to sit here and talk, and it's not like that's hard for you."        

          "Are you implying something, Bristow?" She shrugged.

          "That's up to you to figure out, Weiss."

          "You're cruel, Sydney."

          "Whatever." On the plan back an hour later, Weiss looked up.

          "I think I'll quit the CIA and move to Ireland." Sydney looked at him mildly.

          "When?"

          "Tomorrow."

          "What? You're kidding." He shook his head thoughtfully.

          "No, I think that would be nice. It's a lovely country."

          "And just what do you intend to do in Ireland?"

          "I don't know… pick up an accent so the ladies like me even more?"

          "For a living, Weiss."

          "That doesn't count?"

          "No."

          "Well… then I guess I'm joking."

          "Oooh!" Sydney threw a seat cushion at him. Weiss was laughing too much to block it.

          "That's two things you'll pay for later," she noted.

          "Aww… I'm in trouble. Sydney nodded furiously.

          "Damn straight you are." Weiss sighed.

          "Maybe I will go to Ireland… it might be safer there."

          "Don't bet on it."

          "Well, can I make it up to you?"

          "Nope."

          "I'm so dead."

          "Yup." She grabbed a towel and began attempting to dry her hair. Weiss sat and moped, hoping to make her give in. She only grinned at him.

JJJJ: Special. Speaking Spanglish (look at all that alliteration!) at me now?

Kiki: Less angsty is definitely a change for me… and I think I like my angst better…

Star: After next chapter, the updates will probably slow down a bit, but not by much, I promise!

Nana: Thanks for the review, glad you like this story!

Nattie: I've only got through ch 7 typed, and that's definitely not the end of things. So, we'll see about jealousy…

Jade: Gabs' Angry Kendall Emporium… hee! I seem to visit that place with every fic I write these days…

Ryanne: Hehe, I can't make up my mind about Sark either…

Kat: A plan with Vaughn and sporks… yes, that seems advisable. Now how to go about it… hmmm.

Mary Kate: : No, if Sark puts in an appearance, there won't be any Sarkney. Maybe in some other fic, but not here.


	7. Burning Pots

Back in LA, Sydney handed the disk over to Kendall.

          "Good work, both of you." He headed down the hall towards the tech room. Jack came up to Sydney a moment later.

          "Were there any problems after Weiss and I cut communications?"

          "No, everything went fine. The flight was long as always, but I can hardly complain about that." Jack nodded.

          "Good to hear. Go home and get some rest." Sydney glanced at a clock to see that it was 9:00.

          "Ok, you too." Jack gave a brisk nod and headed after Kendall. Sydney turned to Weiss.

          "Good work tonight," he said sincerely.

          "Thanks. You too." They smiled at each other and Sydney headed out. When she got home, she discovered that Francie wasn't home yet. An odd stench floated from the kitchen. Frowning, she dropped her bags and began walking in that direction. Will suddenly appeared, blocking her path.

          "Don't go in there!"

          "Why not? It smells like you set the house on fire." His eyes shifted.

          "Well… I didn't. I promise. But please, don't go in there until after Francie gets home." Sydney gave him a long, careful look.

          "Ok. Fine." She sat down on the couch, and he followed suit.

          "So how are… things?" he asked cautiously.

          "With work, it's getting better. A few of the former SD-6 agents have joined the CIA, but my old partner still hasn't."

          "Do you think he will?"

          "I don't know. I hope so, he's one of the best agents I've ever worked with, as well as being a great man."

          "And what's up with Vaughn? Heard from him lately?"

          "No, not lately. I think he's going to call soon though…" Will nodded.

          "He better." Just then, the door opened and Francie entered. She looked at Will and Sydney curiously.

          "Am I interrupting anything?"

          "No no, I was just… telling him about Michael," Sydney said quickly.

          "You hadn't told him yet?"

          "No."

          "Oh, ok. Well, I-" she cut herself off and began looking around. "What is that smell?" she finally asked. Sydney glanced to Will, who jumped up off the couch.

          "It's nothing big, Francie, I promise."

          "Well, what is it?"

          "I just… I kinda burned two of your new pots." Francie's eyes widened almost comically.

          "How did you do that?"

          "Well… I was boiling water… and, uh, it didn't go so well." Francie's jaw dropped, and she rushed into the kitchen. Sydney stood up.

          "Nothing major? Will, do you know how much she spent on those pots?" He nodded.

          "Yup. And I also know it wasn't actually the new ones I burned. It was the old ones she was going to throw out."

          "What? Why did you say the new ones?" Will grinned.

          "April Fools?" 

          "April Fools? It's not April 1st!"

          "I know, but I can never get you guys ON April Fools Day because you never believe a word I say then. So, I had to get it in somehow. Besides, April's almost here."

          "Yeah, in six weeks!" Will shrugged. Sydney sighed. A moment later, Francie came barging back out, blackened pot in hand.

          "These aren't my new ones," she stated.

          "April Fools!" Francie's eyes narrowed, and Sydney took a few steps back.

          "Will, I'm going to kill you!!" Will turned and ran to the back of the house, Francie chasing him. Sydney laughed. A few minutes later, Francie came back out, minus the pot.

          "Where's Will? And your old pot?"

          "He hopped out the window into the backyard, so I threw the pot after him and locked all the doors and windows." She proceeded to the front door, which she locked and bolted. With a triumphant grin, she headed for the kitchen. Sydney, now on the couch, burst into laughter. A little later, she heard a knock at the front door. Francie popped out of the kitchen, pointing a blackened skillet at Sydney.

          "Don't open it." Sydney held up her hands. 

          "I'm not moving." Half an hour later, Will was still knocking at the door, Francie still refused to let him in, and Sydney was laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

          "I can't take this Francie. I'm going to bed. Do be kind enough to let him in at some point." Francie shrugged innocently.

          "I'm sure I will." Rolling her eyes, Sydney moved down the hall and into her room. Half expecting Will to come knocking at her window, she fell into bed. Five minutes later, her eyes were closing, and she smiled as she heard Francie finally admit Will back into the house.

After this, it'll be a little bit longer between updates, since I'm working on 3 or 4 other fics now. But it should still be regularly updated!

Ryanne: No, no Syd/Weiss-ness. Not even any Sarkney. This one is S/V all the way.

Jade: Hehe… Kendall free is the way to be! I suppose I should remind myself of that... and…

Jade: A Kendall and Weiss Emporium? Hehe!

star: I love writing for Weiss… I think he's put in an appearance in all of my current works in progress, lol.

Susan: You vote for Sark? What a shock… thanks for reading!


	8. A Phone Call

It had been over two weeks since Will's false April Fools joke, and Francie still hadn't forgiven him completely. Sitting with her friends at breakfast on a cool Saturday morning, Sydney could barely contain her laughter as, every few moments, Francie tossed a bit of egg or a chunk of bacon at Will.

"This isn't fair! You were going to throw them out anyway!" he grumbled.

"I was going to donate them to charity or something… not set them on fire!"

"I didn't set them on fire! I just… burned the bottoms."

"Oh, and that's so much better, right?"

"Shall I set one of your other ones on fire so you can see the difference?"

"It took a week for that smell to fade!"

"That's not my fault."

"What? Then whose fault is it?"

"The pans," Will said simply. Francie groaned. All three jumped as the ringing of Sydney's cell phone interrupted the bickering of Francie and Will. Sydney sighed and set down her fork before going to answer it.

"Bristow," she said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Hey stranger." Francie and Will both looked at her curiously as they heard her sharp intake of breath. She walked out the front door in hopes of having some privacy from her friends prying ears.

"You've been gone for a whole month, and this is the first time you call? And you haven't e-mailed me at all since a week after you left, and the best you can do is 'hey stranger?' Honestly Vaughn!" He was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry Syd, it's just been really busy. Getting adjusted to things over here has been a lot harder than I thought. I've really missed you." She instantly felt any hint of annoyance melting away.

"I think I overreacted just a bit… I'm sorry Vaughn. It's just been really weird, not having you around."

"Believe me, I know. So I've got about ten minutes now… tell me what's been going on."

"Have you talked to Weiss at all?"

"No, why?" She proceeded to tell him about lunch with Weiss, and his apparent spork fascination.

"Ok… I'd never heard that one before."

"He said he was going to tell you all about me not thinking sporks are brilliant." Vaughn laughed. Sydney then proceeded to tell him about Will and Francie.

"He burned them with water?"

"Yup."

"Wow… I would have loved to see that."

"It was… pretty interesting…"

"I can imagine. So have you had a lot of missions?"

"Only one, and an easy one at that."

"Really?"

"Yup. Weiss and I went to Ireland, retrieved a disk, and came home.

"Wow. That's odd."

"Well, I was told it had something to do with a decision made by three people…"

"Ooh… sorry about that…" Sydney sighed.

"It's ok. I just wish I had had a say in the matter.

"I know, I'm sorry. Oh… hold on Syd, I'll be right back." Vaughn covered the phone briefly, and she could vaguely hear him speaking to someone. Finally, he came back with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Syd, but I've got to get going. Some kind of meeting that I'm just now finding out about."

"Ooh… that's tough," she said sympathetically.

"Yeah it is. I better get to it… I'll try to call again tomorrow, or at least send you an e-mail."

"Don't stress yourself Vaughn. I promise I won't yell at you again," Sydney said teasingly.

"Gee, thanks. In that case…"

"Ooh, don't even think about it!" he laughed.

"Ok, to be serious, I'll do my best to talk to you again by the end of the week."

"Thanks. Have fun at your meeting…"

"You're not funny."

"I know."

"Good. Au revoir Sydney!" She grinned.

"Bye Vaughn." After a moment, of contemplation, Sydney walked back in, to find Will and Francie waiting expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did Michael have to say?" Francie asked.

"What makes you think it was him?"

"Oh, Syd, please. We're not stupid," Will stated.

"I'm not, anyway," Francie amended.

"You're so mean to me," Will said, glaring at her. 

"What are you going to do about it?" As they began to bicker playfully once more, Sydney took the opportunity to slip off to her room and change into jogging clothes. She then quickly left, not giving her friends the chance to protest, and began running lightly down the street. As she ran, she tried to clear her mind. 

"One month down… five to go," she reminded herself. Half an hour later, she returned home to find her friends watching TV. They didn't bring up the subject of Vaughn again. The rest of the day passed with movies and board games, and Sunday was much the same. Francie only brought up the pans two more times, leading Sydney to believe that she had finally forgiven Will.

On Monday, Kendall approached Sydney first thing when she walked in.

"Meeting in fifteen. You and Weiss are going to Spain."


	9. The Meeting

Sydney sat at her desk, anxiously watching the minutes tick by at an agonizingly slow pace as she awaited the meeting.

"Who's winning?" A voice asked from behind.

"What?"

"The stare down between you and the clock."

"You're not funny Weiss."

"I happen to think I am."

"Well, you're not."

"Sydney, you wound me."

"Good." He made an aggravated noise, then perched himself on the edge of her desk.

"Ok… so I take it you heard?"

"Heard what?" she asked, causing him to shoot her an annoyed look.

"That we're gallivanting off to Spain."

"Gee, that's exactly how Kendall put it," Sydney noted dryly.

"Really? I thought he would've said prancing," Weiss remarked. Sydney laughed, and he grinned proudly.

"Why are you laughing if I'm not funny?" 

"You just get lucky sometimes. It's almost time, let's get going."

"Not excited, are we?" She glared at him.

"Shut up, Weiss." He grabbed her arm and stopped her just outside of the conference room.

"Seriously Syd- I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, but you've got to be really careful right not. You can't let on to Kendall that you're at all affected by this mission. If he thinks you have any kind of emotional draw to it, he'll pull us off faster than you can say yo yo." Sydney smiled lightly.

"You're right; you don't need to tell me. I mean, for all we know, we might not even be going anywhere near Vaughn. Spain's not a small country."

"No, but Swaziland is." She stared at him blankly.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He shrugged amiably.

"Hell if I know. I just thought I'd point that out." Sydney gave him a bemused look before pulling open the door and walking into the room. Marshall and Jack were already waiting, and Kendall came in not long after Sydney and Weiss.

"Good to see you all. As you know, Agents Weiss and Bristow are being sent to Spain tomorrow evening." He nodded to Jack, who proceeded to stand and face them all.

"This one is going to be a bit more complicated than your mission to Ireland was. It isn't a disk you'll need to retrieve; it's a former Alliance member who slipped through the cracks. We have confirmed that he has comfortably set up residence in Bilbao, which is near the French border… as well as the city of Pasajes." With this last bit, he shot a glance towards Sydney. She struggled to maintain a neutral expression; Vaughn was stationed in Pasajes. Keeping the warning look in his eyes, Jack continued speaking.

"The man we're looking for is Luis Serrano, though he often goes by the alias of Francisco Franco."

"Wait a minute… he took the name of a well known Spanish dictator as his alias?" Sydney questioned.

"Did I mention he's very arrogant?" Kendall muttered.

"And that arrogance is exactly how we're going to catch him," Jack added.

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"He seems to think he's infallible. He's practically invited British agents to his home in the past, and he's not quite as cautious about covering his tracks these days." Sydney sighed lightly.

"So what ridiculous getup do I have to take on so we can infiltrate?" Jack smiled lightly.

"That's the good news: you don't have to don any type of outlandish disguises for this one. You just need to exercise extreme stealth to get in there, grab him, and get out." Sydney smiled in relief, and Kendall picked up where Jack had left off.

"You two leave in one hour. Weiss, if you'll follow Marshall, he'll fill you in on anything you might need for the mission and Jack, make sure all of the arrangements are in place. Sydney, you get to stay for a minute." Sydney sighed inwardly, and caught Weiss' eye as he stood to follow Marshall. He gave her a sympathetic, knowing look.

"Agent Bristow, there's something you need to understand: if this mission weren't so damn important, I wouldn't allow you anywhere near it. Hell, I wouldn't allow you within 50 miles of Spain, much less 5 miles from the city that Agent Vaughn just so happens to be stationed in."

"What's your point?" Sydney gritted out.

"The point is that you had better not even think of taking a side trip to visit certain other CIA operatives in that area. Are we clear?"

"As mud," Sydney grumbled as she stood and stormed out. Kendall glared after her. She pulled out her cell phone and began searching for a still unfamiliar number as she walked towards the parking lot. Weiss cut her off at the halfway point.

"Syd… who are you gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters," she replied dryly. Weiss stared at her for a moment, but couldn't contain a small burst of laughter.

"You're funny when you're annoyed." She shot him a glare, and he held up his hands.

"Down, tiger. Look Sydney, you heard what Kendall said- hell, I heard what Kendall said. If you even thin-"

"Yeah Weiss, I heard him. But you know what? I'm not planning any 'side trips' to see any 'certain operatives' while we're there. However, Kendall said nothing about other operatives taking side trips to see me, now did he?" Weiss groaned.

"Syd…" she cut him off again.

"And besides, it never hurts to have a little extra backup, right? Especially when it's just you and me… right?"

"You're gonna get us both killed, Syd… and when we're dead, I'm never going to talk to you again. Ever." She grinned as he began to head off in the opposite direction.

"Thanks Weiss… you're the best!"

"Well I already knew that…" She shook her head and resumed searching for Vaughn's number. She had just reached the parking lot, and was about to call him, when a hand grabbed her cell phone and shut it off. Thinking Weiss had changed his mind, Sydney turned to argue with him.

"Weiss, you-" she stopped herself as she saw who was really standing there.

"Dad?"

"That was not one of your better ideas, Sydney."

"Give me my phone back." He handed it back over, but didn't release his grip on it.

"Not here," he said quietly, his eyes subtly glancing towards a pair of cameras. Realization dawned, and she looked at him in surprise.

"You don't have a lot of time left. Go home, get packed, and worry about that later, when you have all of the details." She nodded, sensing an ulterior motive to his words. He finally let go of the phone, and she put it away.

"See you in twenty," he said as he walked back into the building. She watched the door slip shut behind him, and frowned to herself as she walked to the car. It was going to be a very long day, but it would all be worth it if she just got to see him once again.


End file.
